<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brainless Sentimentality by The_Pen_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641862">Brainless Sentimentality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon'>The_Pen_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disaster Gays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, a little spicy but nothing close to explicit, jazz club date, kind of soft, third term</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chilly January air was starting to numb his fingers, and he couldn’t feel his nose, but the frigid night wouldn’t stop him from yet another attempt to invite Goro Akechi to spend some time with him. Goro’s own frigid nature might be harder to get around, but Akira was prepared tonight. He just needed a new tactic to get Goro to stop being a prickly little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brainless Sentimentality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s gonna say no,” Morgana meowed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira shook his head, wrapping his scarf more snugly around himself as he walked, “I have a different tactic this time. It’ll definitely work.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I still think you’re wasting your time…” Morgana grumbled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira paid the cat no mind, humming tunelessly as he looked up at the darkening sky. The chilly January air was starting to numb his fingers, and he couldn’t feel his nose, but the frigid night wouldn’t stop him from yet another attempt to invite Goro Akechi to spend some time with him. Goro’s own frigid nature might be harder to get around, but Akira was prepared tonight. He just needed a new tactic to get Goro to stop being a prickly little shit.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The thief dodged a woman in a hurry and stepped straight into an ice cold puddle. He swore lightly under his breath, spinning around and knocking into a streetlamp. He then fell into the well-lit street right in front of the darts lounge. He heard a sharp, mocking laugh from a distance and looked up to see his rival, phone out and flash indicating he took a picture. Yep. Tonight was gonna go </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m gonna go ahead and bow out,” Morgana grumbled, forcing himself out of the bag and rubbing his little head, “Come find me when you’re done making an ass of yourself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joke’s on you!” Akira called as Morgana trotted away, “I’ll never stop making an ass of myself!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He pushed himself to his feet and dusted his coat off. He glanced around, noticing a woman staring at him. Maybe yelling after the cat was a mistake. He just ignored her and turned, making his way over to Goro, who was leaning against the dart lounge’s wall, a venomous grin resting on his face as he tapped away on his phone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A spectacular entrance. Truly you live up to your codename, you absolute fucking clown,” he said, never once looking up from his screen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira knew he should be pissed off, he should smack Goro’s phone out of his hands and then maybe give him a black eye. But it was weirdly endearing to him, knowing Goro was comfortable enough to act like himself around the thief. Sure, the real him was about as pleasant as a rabid possum in a dumpster, but Goro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>rabid dumpster possum. So Akira grinned, smacked Goro’s phone out of his hand anyway, and lightly said, “You’re going out with me tonight.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro glanced at his poor phone, probably cracked against the sidewalk, and clicked his tongue. He looked at Akira, hands sliding into his pockets as he didn’t even bother picking the device back up. “Back to your sad attempts at ‘bonding’? I’ve told you before, Akira-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I’m brainless and sentimental,” Akira cut him off, scooping the phone off the ground and handing it back to the human cactus, “but tonight you’re gonna agree.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro swiped his phone and shoved it into his pocket, “And why, pray tell, would I demean myself by frolicking about at your whim?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because, I want your bitter ass to frolick to that jazz club with me. There’s a singer tonight, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you aren’t busy with anything.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro opened his mouth to protest, but Akira pressed his icy hand to his mouth, “No. No arguing. We’re living in a waking dream and your only work is with me. I know you, and I know you’re just going to stand here glaring a hole in the ground for the next three hours. So you’re coming with me. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>still your favorite place, isn’t it? I’m pretty sure you weren’t lying about that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro hesitated, then grabbed Akira’s wrist, prying his hand off of his face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it really is my favorite place in the city. I’ll go with you on one condition.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro’s grip turned crushing, and Akira let out a small cry of pain as the young hitman just about turned all the bones in his wrist to dust, “do not touch me again without my explicit permission.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck-yes- I can do that!” Akira winced. He gasped softly as Goro released his arm, “...it’s so hot when you’re mean.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro rolled his eyes and pushed his scarf up over his nose, but Akira could see the faintest blush rising on his face. He took that as a win and began walking, expecting Goro would follow him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The walk to the jazz club was short, and Akira opened the door for Goro when they arrived, punctuating the gesture with a dramatic bow, “my prince.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t make me gag,” Goro replied dryly as he walked past.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira followed him in with a hum, “I’d never want you to gag on </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honey.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Regretting this outing. Getting a migraine,” Goro grumbled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll stop teasing,” Akira sighed, holding his hands up in mock defeat as they took a seat near the stage.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you capable of such a thing? It may require more brainpower than you possess,” Goro replied, unwinding his scarf and removing his coat to hang on the back of the seat. He was wearing a black button-up and green argyle vest under it. Same old Goro, still dressed like an eighty year old man. Deep down Akira had always been pretty sure his horrible taste in fashion was never faked. Who would possibly fake something that ridiculous? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro’s eyes narrowed a bit, not seeming to know what to think about Akira just staring at him, and irritably asked, “What? Why are you grinning like an imbecile?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira snickered, “Sorry, just thinking about how you look like you get dressed in the dark.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro seemed thrown off for a second, his mouth working silently for a moment before his words caught up to him, “I dress normally! You’re the absurd one, with your fake glasses and popped collars.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um, I pull this off, I’m very sexy thanks,” Akira replied, tugging on his grey coat’s collar for emphasis, “and fake glasses aren’t that weird. Not any weirder than wearing leather gloves in summer.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira couldn’t help the grin on his face as he removed his own coat. This was the kind of nonsense he missed. He was glad to have the team helping them get through the palace of course, but that brief stint when it had been just him and Goro? It was something else entirely. Electric, heart-pounding, life-threatening fun. They pushed each other to be better in battle, and their conversations always ended up more like sword fights. Being around Goro Akechi was like walking a tight-rope over a pit of spikes, and Akira lived for it. Even little meaningless banter like this was enough to get him grinning like a moron. The others just didn’t understand what a good, proper rivalry looked like, or how romantic holding someone at knife point was. But Goro knew, and Akira was going to do everything he could to drag this night out, squeeze as many seconds out of Goro’s time as he possibly could before it was back to business as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you invite me out just to mock my taste in clothing?” Goro asked, one leg crossed over the other. An action carried over from the years of smoothing all his rough edges into that TV facade, Akira thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I’d like to mock lots of other things too,” Akira replied, “Or maybe I just want to hold you hostage for awhile. I love my team, but-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re annoying and useless?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-they don’t understand our relationship,” Akira finished, “and they aren’t annoying OR useless.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine. They are idiots though,” Goro scoffed, “I still cannot believe how incompetently you all traipse around in the metaverse, how you haven’t been slaughtered is beyond me. But honestly Akira? You want me to yourself because you think your little friends don’t like how we interact? You’re pretty stupid too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, that’s not exactly what I said-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro smirked, cold and ruthless as ever, the glimmer in his eyes predatory as he held out a hand, motioning for Akira to take it. Akira did. Goro lifted Akira’s hand to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to his pulse point, making his heart rate jump a bit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You choose to see my threats against your life as flirting, and fear your friends don’t understand the sentiment,” Goro said, “Is that about right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your threats </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirting.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro smirked wider and nipped the flesh of Akira’s wrist before dropping his hand entirely. He then picked up a menu and began pursuing it, acting as if he hadn’t just made something else of Akira’s jump. Wow he needed to get himself under control, he couldn’t just let Goro get to him like that. He wanted to get to Goro for once, break through this new icy front and pry some genuine reaction out of the damn asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira turned his own attention to the menu, eyeing the alcoholic options with some interest. It wasn't like he was looking to get drunk or anything, the last thing he wanted was to drink too much and forget the rare time he got to spend alone with Goro. And they were still underage, of course, but a part of him still wondered about it. Did Goro ever drink? Was he more open about his feelings when he lost his inhibitions? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was Akira kidding here? Goro was a bitter little ball of repressed rage and suppressed loneliness, he was probably a weepy, sad drunk. And no one wanted that. He asked about it anyway, "Hey Goro?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally think of something else to insult?" Goro replied lazily, sounding almost bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just make it so easy," Akira snickered, "but I was just curious about something. You come here all the time, have you ever had any alcohol?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akira honestly," Goro sighed, "I thought you were joking about that beer remark before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was! I was just curious. I mean, I would never have pegged Good Boy Detective Goro for one to drink underage. But the feral raccoon of your real personality makes you seem like a seasoned alcoholic." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Funny," Goro replied, neatly folding his menu and setting it aside, "I've had wine before. It wasn't to my liking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Sae let you try a sip once?" Akira teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro's upper lip curled, but he didn't dispute it. That was as good as confirmation for Akira. The brunette folded his hands on the table, "It's a nasty, saccharine drink. Red wine anyway. And as I've mentioned, I don't care for sweets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira placed a hand over his heart and feigned a hurt expression, "why do you have to keep reminding me..?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so insistent on clinging to such a meaningless part of my old facade?" Goro huffed in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gave a cheshire grin, "well it's just more fun to imagine you covered in whipped-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro held up a hand, cutting him off, "I wouldn't be the one covered in anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira raised an eyebrow, "oh? You say it like you've thought about this before..?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro’s mouth quirked up at the corner, but he said nothing, suddenly very interested in his own fingernails. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The waitress came and took their drink orders, and before Akira could attempt starting up another conversation, the singer walked up on stage. Akira wanted to press Goro more on this topic, but he wasn’t about to rudely interrupt such a good performance, so he kept his mouth shut.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Despite all the lies Goro had told over the past year, no matter the masks he built up and facades he hid behind, this remained the same. His hands folded in his lap, arms taut, tipping his head back ever so slightly to listen to the music. The hard lines in his face seemed to soften as he took in the music, eyes closed, expression much less guarded than usual. Akira found himself more invested in studying Goro’s relaxed face than the music. It was just such a rare state to see him in. One gloved finger tapped along against his leg, the slight shift of his shoulders as some of the tension seemed to melt out of him. Akira couldn’t help but think that this was as close to the truth as he’d ever see, this was what Goro Akechi looked like when he was truly home.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yes, his unhinged feral attitude in the metaverse was his true personality, and sure, he wasn’t putting up a front when he said something snide or laughed rudely at Akira tripping over his own feet. But not every part of his old self was fake either. The best lies had seeds of truth in them, after all. The friendly competitions, the soft twinkle in Goro’s eye when he’d told Akira about playing hero as a kid, the way he lit up when rambling on about some philosopher that Akira had to research later...all of that was real, too. Akira was sure of it, especially now, seeing him like this, the dark circles under his eyes seeming just a little less prominent when he had a hint of a genuine smile on his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The song ended, and Goro’s eyes slowly opened. Long lashes that lifted to reveal, for just a moment, a hint of something other than the bitter cold Goro fought so hard to continually emanate. It was so so brief, but Akira thought that, for just a second, he looked somehow more human than he ever had.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro met his gaze, icy exterior easily and swiftly returned, “And what are you staring at?” he asked. The bile hadn’t returned to his words yet. He sounded strange, almost strangled. Akira couldn’t place what emotion that might be, but Goro was raising an eyebrow and quickly losing patience.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira cleared his throat, “Um, you,” he replied truthfully.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro let out a little huff, “Whatever. The music was enjoyable as always. I suppose I should thank you for dragging me out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira took a slow sip of his drink, mulling over his words carefully. He wanted this night to continue, he knew Goro would find an excuse to split off again as fast as possible if Akira didn’t say the right thing. It was so hard, though, figuring out what the right thing to say was when it came to Goro Akechi. Akira figured he had three options; flirting even harder, inviting him to the cafe under the guise of another competition of some kind, or just telling him the truth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The truth was definitely out. Goro didn’t work that way, neither did Akira. Blunt truths were a little too hard to confront, they made it easy to panic and run. No, he couldn’t just flatly tell Goro the truth. And flirting wasn’t seeming to work, unless Goro had further thoughts on that whip cream topic…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira shook his head, finally speaking, “It’d be a shame to part ways so soon, don’t you think? When you find reasons to be busy so often, this might be the only night I have you to myself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro stared at Akira blankly, steadily emptying his glass without breaking eye contact. He set the drink down gingerly, “what are you getting at, Akira?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Towing the line like a particularly skilled fisherman, Akira continued, “We haven’t had one of our little discussions in quite awhile. For that matter, it’s been some time since we’ve played any games, either…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As he’d hoped, he held Goro’s attention. The brunette swiped his tongue over his lips, “I don’t know, Akira, I don’t think billiards is for us anymore…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who mentioned anything about billiards?” Akira returned evenly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro began to play with the straw of his drink, and Akira swore his breath quickened just slightly, “I suppose you didn’t. I don’t think I have the time for any more stupid little games, though.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid little games?” Akira pressed, walking his hand across the table to rest it just shy of Goro’s. A clear invitation to take it. “You never were the best at lying to me, I know you’re interested.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know how your friends would take a fight to the death,” Goro replied, “And I do believe that was the next match we were set to have…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be special enough,” Akira hummed, “Not in this reality.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, of course,” Goro murmured, glancing at Akira’s hand, still fiddling with his drink straw, “it wouldn’t count here. Besides, you couldn’t very well help me destroy this place if you were dead.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm, I guess we’ll have to postpone that little promise,” Akira agreed, “perhaps a different game, then? Different stakes too, of course…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They would have to be...awfully high stakes... to be worth my time,” Goro was holding Akira’s gaze, he seemed to be searching for Akira’s eyes behind his glasses.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I could think of a few, though I couldn’t say what your chances of coming out on top would be,” Akira replied quietly, his voice a rumbling breath just loud enough for the other to hear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro licked his lips again, quick and eager. He reached out, taking Akira’s offered hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The bell rang harshly as the door to LeBlanc was flung open, the two boys practically falling into the building as they didn’t even take the time to detach from one another. Akira managed to hit the door lock before he was being yanked along by his scarf, overzealous gloved hands pushing at his coat and tugging him towards the stairs at the same time. Akira stumbled forward in the dark cafe, catching himself by throwing an arm around Goro’s middle, spinning them around and pushing the taller boy into the counter, kissing him feverishly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro’s fingers slid into his hair, tugging harshly as he tried to pry Akira off of him, always fighting for the upper hand. He bit Akira’s lip and forced his head back, shifting their positions to adorn Akira’s throat with loving bruises. Akira groaned happily, struggling to find and undo the buttons of Goro’s coat while the other latched onto his throat, all teeth and tongue against sensitive skin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The former detective finally relented, pulling back long enough to give the thief a rough shove. Akira stumbled back away from the counter, a stupid grin on his face as Goro smirked at him, eyes dark and face flushed, “You aren’t going to offer me coffee? Not very hospitable of you,” he chided breathlessly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira grabbed him by the collar, yanking him forward into another hungry kiss. The momentum sent them tumbling back into a booth, Akira’s back hitting the cushion, Goro landing on top of him. He slid his hands around the brunette, pushing his coat up to grasp at his perfect ass, “How rude of me,” he replied, eyes twinkling, “would you care for a latte? Whip cream, maybe..?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro ground his hips down against Akira and shoved both hands under his shirt, cold leather against hot skin. Akira let out a soft hiss, closing his eyes. Goro leaned down, biting his earlobe, “closing your eyes..? You shouldn’t let your guard down like that around your rival.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira exhaled sharply and forced himself up, knocking Goro back and sending him rolling onto the floor. He was on him in a second, pinning his hands by his sides and his back flat to the floor. The thief licked his lips, gazing down at his flushed former enemy, taking in the way his chest heaved, the way his eyes gleamed with challenge and excitement. He let go of Goro’s wrists in favor of continuing to try and wrestle his coat off. Goro, seeming to agree with the choice, slipped his arms free of the heavy thing and grabbed Akira’s sleeve. Akira paused, contemplating taking off his coat, but ultimately deciding it was more fun if Goro worked for it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shook Goro off his sleeve and pushed up his ridiculous pine sweater and dress shirt combo, but the brunette bucked his hips and threw Akira off of him. He leapt to his feet and grabbed Akira by the hair, roughly pulling him off the ground. Akira cried out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he was dragged up. He saw Goro hesitate for just a moment, his grip loosening ever so slightly, as if waiting for Akira to protest the rough treatment. Akira thought it was sweet that Goro took the time to worry about his comfort. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira let out a soft breath, “What? That all you got?” he teased, nudging his head a bit more eagerly into Goro’s palm.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The brunette gave a satisfied smirk and re-secured his grip. He walked Akira to the stairs and spun the raven around, pushing him towards the steps and yanking his coat off in one motion. Akira didn’t need to be told twice, and hurried on upstairs, Goro on his heels. The second they were on flat ground again, Goro had Akira pushed up against the shelves of beans, a hand on his throat as he apparently made it his life’s mission to tongue-fuck every corner of Akira’s mouth. Akira groaned into what he was very graciously calling a kiss, pushing his hands under Goro’s shirt again as he licked the roof of Akira’s mouth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Soon their scarves were discarded, and they broke away from devouring each other just long enough for Goro to yank Akira’s shirt off. Akira tugged Goro’s sweater vest off in turn, grinning, “You kiss like a rabid animal.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro huffed, tracing a thumb along Akira’s jaw, “Is that an insult or a compliment..?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Akira replied simply, tugging Goro along by the collar of his dress shirt, heading towards the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira was certain Goro would never admit it to anyone, not even to him, but he must really crave affection. The way Goro’s arms wrapped around Akira’s middle, holding him so incredibly close, the usually feral boy laying very still against him, it made Akira wonder if Goro was afraid that the second he moved, this would stop being real. Akira was afraid of that sometimes. He’d lost Goro once, he thought it had been for good. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Goro had showed up like that on Christmas ever, alive and well and so very not dead. Akira ran a hand through soft brown hair, savoring the feeling of Goro’s heartbeat against him, the feel of warm breath against his neck. He wondered, if he moved too fast, if he said something wrong, would he suddenly wake up, finding that none of it had been real after all? Given their circumstances, he couldn’t help but be afraid of that sometimes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He let his hand wander to Goro’s back, tracing his finger along a particularly visible scar along his shoulder blade, “...Goro?” he asked quietly, “are you sleeping?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro grunted quietly, pressing his face further into the crook of Akira’s neck. He was awake.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira looked up at the ceiling, watching dust float around in the the dark of the night. They’d never bothered turning on any lights earlier, so only the pale moonlight filtering through the window offered any kind of visibility. The thief closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of dusty, chilly attic air. He wrapped both arms around Goro, rolling them both onto their sides so he could cuddle up against him a little easier. Goro let himself be moved, and after a moment, Akira felt his arms very slowly make their way around Akira.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was avoiding eye contact, pretty typical for him. Akira smiled anyway, he knew what Goro felt, even if he was terrible at expressing it. The thief leaned in closer, touching his forehead to Goro’s. The other tensed slightly, and Akira pressed a soft kiss to his lips, gentle and loving. “Hey, Goro?” he murmured.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro didn’t reply, he was still avoiding eye contact, even as he held Akira a little tighter.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Akira sighed and rested his head against the pillow, just taking in Goro. His makeup had faded somewhat over the day, and he could just make out the pale scars on his face, along with the dusting of freckles he kept so well hidden under layers of foundation. He looked so beautiful, even if he was trying to stare a hole into the wall above Akira’s bed. There was some strange expression in his eyes, not as bitter or angry as usual, but still not anything positive. He looked almost...conflicted. Akira sighed, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind Goro’s ear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine, don’t answer me, then. I know you’re listening.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He waited for another beat, just in case Goro wanted to try and stop being stubborn. But if he was waiting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d be waiting until the end of time. So he just shook his head and continued, “I just wanted you to know...I’m really glad you’re alive.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goro looked at him, his eyes wide. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he swore Goro’s eyes looked wet. The brunette shifted, pulling Akira closer and burying his face into his hair. He took a deep, shaky breath, and Akira thought he sounded almost sad as he finally replied, “me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pay respects to Futaba, who has to endure these idiot gays via the bug she should probably disable.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed it! You guys can follow my twitter @PentheDragon for updates any time I post a new fic or chapter! Love you all so much! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>